


Crushing

by BritishShinshi



Series: The UsUk Collection [16]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gakuen, M/M, Valentine's Day, We legit did this for valentine's day, kinda rushed but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:15:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22832395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishShinshi/pseuds/BritishShinshi
Summary: If you're taken, wear red. If you're single, wear white. But if you have a secret crush on someone, wear pink.Alfred wore the brightest pink shirt.
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Series: The UsUk Collection [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438048
Comments: 11
Kudos: 152





	Crushing

It was announced that on Valentine’s Day, all students of World Academy were to expose their relationship status by wearing the corresponding colors: if you were taken, wear red, if you were single, wear white, if you have a secret crush on someone, wear pink. 

It was an idea proposed by Francis Bonnefoy, the student council vice president, and at first the proposal was just for laughs and giggles, but it was actually favored by the rest of the student council and the class officers. Mostly because that meant they didn’t have to wear their uniforms on Friday, but at the same time, the students were excited to see how this whole plan was going to unfold.

Was the cheerleader captain taken? Was the handsome jock single? These were all questions that some of the students had, and some wondered if their crush had someone they liked. Those who wore pink gained the most attention, especially when Alfred F. Jones, the Academy’s Golden Boy, walked in the school gate wearing the brightest pink long-sleeved shirt.

It definitely caught everyone’s eye, and all of Alfred’s admirers had caused a ruckus. It would have made them happy to see the boy wear white, but pink? Knowing that Alfred had a crush on someone made every girl swoon and squeal.

But now here was the question: who was Alfred F. Jones crushing on?

x

In the sea of reds, whites, and pinks, a green anomaly entered the classroom. Alfred's azure eyes caught sight of the deviation, and it wasn't just him who eyed the newcomer. Clad in a large, army-green sweater, Arthur ignored the faint boos bellowed by his fellow classmates. He paid no attention whatsoever as he ceremoniously sat down on his chair, which was on the corner of the classroom. Next to Alfred's.

When the Englishman took his seat, Alfred glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. He didn't know if it was him or the fact that it was Valentine's Day, but the American's heart drummed hard against his chest. He was no stranger to these feelings, having discovered them since he was a Freshman. It was nearing the school year when he realized he'd fallen hard for Arthur Kirkland.

It made Alfred wonder why exactly had he fallen for someone like Arthur. The latter seems to be the most unlikeable person ever, especially now that he's Student Council President. But if you looked past the cynical and snarky attitude of his, you'd find yourself surprised. Arthur was handsome, there was no lie about that. Golden blonde hair, forest green eyes, perfect porcelain skin, and freckles. If you were close enough you could see the faint freckles that dusted all over Arthur's nose and cheeks.

These features were most prominent when the Englishman wasn't running around with a scowl. Alfred once caught Arthur sleeping peacefully in the library, and it was a sight he can never forget. 

By now you'd expect him to ask the boy out seeing how infatuated he's been for the past four years.

But it was hard. Even if Alfred was the most popular guy here in World Academy, he knew it wouldn't be enough to impress Arthur. And seeing how messy his relationship with Arthur was, Alfred knew he had no chance. Watching him from afar was good enough, but he knew his heart didn't want to accept that.

He could try and court Arthur, but he just can't. Alfred has no idea on why he can't gather the courage to ask the boy out. The American had an endless flow of confidence, but it gets blocked whenever he sees Arthur nearby.

Oh, and there was another problem.

"Hah! You're so lame, Artie. Why are you wearing green?"

Alfred cannot shut his damn mouth. 

Of course he doesn't mean that. Arthur was beautiful, in every way possible. In fact, that green sweater he was wearing made him look extremely cute today. It was a tad bit bigger than him, probably a size bigger, but Alfred wasn't complaining. Makes him want to imagine how Arthur would look like if he was wearing Alfred's clothes.

_Adorable_.

Alfred cursed himself for being so stupid. He was completely backwards whenever it came to talking to Arthur. He meant to compliment him, but in the end, he ended up insulting the latter.

Which made him earn a deep scowl.

"Francis never announced that green was 'none of your bloody business'?" Arthur snapped, emerald green eyes flaring in anger.

Alfred was unfazed. It didn't intimidate him at all; honestly, it was like looking at a hissing kitten. Hostile, but cute. 

"I don't know, dude. You should have read the flyer. Green isn't a part of the attire today."

"I'd say it is."

"Oh yeah, 'cause you're the president?"

"Because I find this whole thing ridiculous!" Arthur cringed when he earned a hush from their homeroom teacher. After a quick apology, Arthur returned his attention back to Alfred, his eyes still ablaze. "If I had complete control over the student council, this whole thing wouldn't have happened."

"Boo, way to ruin the fun, old man. No one likes wearing those boring uniforms. Probably just you though." _Holy shit, Alfred, shut the fuck up!_ "If you were single you could have just worn white… unless you're crushing on someone."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Impossible. At least I'm not dressed like a gay pride parade float."

Alfred wanted to laugh at that. "Pfft, you're just cranky 'cause you never got any chocolates from anyone." 

Chocolates. The one way to confess to your love interest. Alfred had wanted to give Arthur chocolates today, but it would be too obvious. Even if the American had been standing outside a chocolate shop for thirty minutes, contemplating if he should buy Arthur a box of chocolates. In the end he dismissed the idea, knowing very well that it would only go to waste. Just like his feelings.

The one option for him to do was move on. But how can he? Alfred has fallen way too hard for the Englishman. Several girls had already confronted Alfred today, declaring their love for him as well as offering him many chocolates and sweets, but he sadly turned them away. Accepting them meant he felt the same way. Which he doesn't.

"I did receive chocolates today, for your information."

Alfred's breath hitched. What did he say?

Arthur opened his bag before digging through the inside. After a few seconds he pulled something out; a small, ivory box with a small bow tied around to keep it together. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was inside. And that thought had pierced Alfred's heart.

Someone had given Arthur chocolates, on Valentine's Day, and he accepted them.

Man down.

Alfred was unable to say anything. While he maintained a calm, expressionless face, he was going crazy inside. No wonder why Arthur never wore the attire today. He did have a crush on someone, and was probably too afraid to admit it. And somehow, his crush must have liked him back. The chocolates were proof of that. Why else would Arthur accept chocolates if the person giving it to him was none other than his crush?

Alfred was slowly dying in the inside, and he knew he had to say something or else Arthur was going to get creeped out by the sight of the American just staring at him blankly. But how can he? His heart was broken. It was slowly breaking into pieces, and those pieces shattered into more pieces. The thought of Arthur being happy with someone else churned his insides. Was this how rejection feels like? He hoped to get rejected properly instead of this. It might have been less painful that way. Maybe-

Arthur had cleared his throat, causing Alfred to focus his attention back to him.

"Uhm… but…" The Englishman's eyes had darted away, looking unsure and a bit flustered. A pinkish hue had dusted against his freckled cheeks, and he was looking everywhere but Alfred. "I'm not really a chocolate person, this is too sweet for me. So… uh, here. You can have them."

Alfred watched as Arthur offered the box of chocolates, his small hand trembling a bit. He glanced at the box, and then to Arthur before grinning.

"Hmm." Warmth blossomed in his chest. It made him really giddy all of a sudden. "Did you really receive this from someone? Or are you just saying that just so you can give me chocolates?"

Arthur sputtered, the pink blush turning to a deep scarlet in just a second. The shade had reached all the way to his ears, making Alfred swoon over how cute Arthur was when he was flustered.

"Wha… n-no! I don't.."

"Aww, Artie, I didn't know you were crushing on me."

"I am not!" Arthur practically screamed. "I saw these on my office desk this morning. Someone did give them to me. But I don't want them, I don't eat sweet stuff like this. And it would be a waste if I didn't eat them."

"And why are you giving it to me then?"

"Since you're such a glutton, I thought I'd give it to you. And it doesn't have any meaning to it either, so you should just take it."

"And what if I don't want them?"

Alfred swore he saw a look of hurt flash across Arthur's face. But it disappeared in a second. "Then I'll just give it to someone else-"

"Wait, no I'll take it!" Without any thought, he snatched the box of sweets from the Englishman's hands. His heart drummed faster and harder when his skin met Arthur's own, the contact sending waves of electricity throughout his whole body. Excitement bubbled in his chest, and he felt a foreign feeling wash over him; hope? Was it hope? Arthur had given him chocolates, which was a big deal actually. But Arthur said he received those chocolates anonymously… was he telling the truth? Alfred didn't know.

He didn't care anyway. He got chocolates from Arthur! That was a win. And even though the latter had completely ignored him, now paying attention to his notes, there was a small smile on the Englishman's lips. 

As Alfred spends the rest of his free time snacking on the chocolates, completely ignoring the gasps and cries from the girls in the classroom, the American had wanted confirmation. Confirmation that Arthur had actually bought this for him and was trying to hide it. He'd probably never know; he'd have to ask Arthur himself, to which the former knew would never receive a valid response. 

A quiet 'tsk' rang beside him followed by the sound of a pencil plummeting to the ground. Alfred looked below, only to see the pencil rolling next to his shoe. It was Arthur's.

"I got it," Alfred announced before bending down to pick it up. Once he did, something caught his eye. 

Blue eyes glanced at Arthur's feet, and when the Englishman shifted, his uniform pants lifting upwards, Alfred almost choked.

Arthur was wearing pink socks.

They never said the attire had to be just shirts.

x

Maybe Alfred was going to get those chocolates for Arthur after all.


End file.
